Thanks You For Loving Me
by Brisan
Summary: En el pasado fuimos felices, pero el futuro y las malas decisiones arrasaron con el "Felices para siempre" Todas aquellas palabras que dijeron en el pasado, murieron, pero ¿Podrán olvidar el pasado y dejar que nuevamente el futuro entre en sus vidas...?
1. Chapter 1

Thanks For Loving Me.

Cap. 1 "I Don't Like Rules."

POV. Marceline.

_Como empezar, todos me toman como mala, pero ni si quiera se dan el tiempo de conocerme, no es que quiera decir que soy buena, me gusta ser rebelde, no me gusta estudiar, amo gastarle bromas a todos, me encanta tomar mi bajo o mi guitarra acústica he irme a tocar por allí. Tengo solo dos amigos que son Finn, que es humano y Jake, si Jake es un perro mágico, vivimos en un mundo raro, por así decirlo, vamos a la universidad ahora, se preguntaran ¿Para qué? No lo sé, esa es mi respuesta, yo estudio música en la universidad, si encuentran raro que estudie eso, Finn estudia para héroe y Jake para acompañante de héroe, quería estudiar de "Heroína" pero no, no es mi estilo, además tengo que hacer una banda. Finn y Jake tienen de amiga a la Dulce Princesa, si es princesa y estudia también en la universidad, bueno hemos pasado la básica y la segundaria juntos, solo que la Dulce Princesa ha cambiado desde que comencé a salir con Ash y me fastidia que ella siempre hable de los príncipes y cosas del Dulce Reino, antes éramos las "Mejores amigas" pero bueno, nos distanciamos y dejamos de serlo, en fin, ya me tengo que ir a la universidad. _

Marceline salió de su cueva con su moto y su guitarra, pero antes que nada se echó una crema especial que la Dulce Princesa hace para que a nuestra vampira no le afecte el sol. Marceline iba conduciendo con su moto metida en sus pensamientos, pero tuvo que salir de aquellos pensamientos ya que vio a la Dulce Princesa quien le hacía señas desde la esquina de un parque, así que estaciono su moto y decidió ir a ver que andaba mal.

Marceline: ¿Qué pasa? Espero que sea bueno Bonnibel –Cruzándose de brazos y viendo a la chica quien sonreía-

P.D: No pensé que te bajarías Marceline, ya que siempre vez por ti –Suspirando pesadamente-

Marceline: Ahhgg siempre tan fastidiosa, solo dime que quieres –Frunciendo el ceño-

P.D: Si hubiera conocido a otra persona que volara, no te lo habría pedido, amargada –Cruzándose de brazos y también frunciendo el ceño-

Marceline: Solo dime que quieres que haga ¿Quieres? –Suspirando-

P.D: Necesito que bajes a ese gatito que esta haya arriba –Apuntando al árbol donde estaba el gato-

Marceline: Oh esto lo disfrutaré ¿La palabra mágica? –Sonriendo burlescamente-

P.D: Glob –Suspirando y pasando su mano por su cara- Marceline POR FAVOR –Repitiendo las dos últimas palabras calcadamente-

Marceline: Eso es música para mis oídos –Disfrutando el momento y comenzando a volar para sacar al gatito- Ven aquí amiguito –Tomándolo en sus brazos, pero el gato comenzó a rasguñarla- Ay ¡Maldición! –El gato se le subió a la cabeza, nuestra vampira tuvo lo afirmo con sus manos para que no se cayera- Gato tonto –Por fin llegando a tierra y sacando al gato de su cabeza- Mis brazos me duelen, tenía que venir sin chaqueta –Suspirando y dejando al gato en el suelo-

P.D: Creo que ese gato es igual a ti –Riendo-

Marceline: Solo cállate –Viendo como el gato le hacía cariño en las piernas- Tú no te salvas, mira mis brazos –Agachándose a la altura del gato quien comenzó a lamer los brazos de la vampira-

P.D: Y es de color negro, que tierno ¿No crees? –Agachándose y haciéndole cariño al gatito quien también comenzó a hacerle cariño-

Marceline: Si lo es –Sonriendo al ver a la Princesa sonriendo-

P.D: Bueno tú te quedarás con el –Tomando al gatito en brazos-

Marceline: ¿Qué? Claro, como no –Decía con sarcasmo la reina vampiro-

P.D: Marceline, no podemos dejarlo aquí –Frunciendo el ceño-

Marceline: Bueno, entonces ¿Por qué no te lo llevas tú? –Apuntándola-

P.D: Tú lo sabes… Además ni si quiera me has disculpado por eso… -Agachando la cabeza-

Marceline: ¿Crees que es fácil? Glob, jamás entenderás ¿Cierto? –Tensando la mandíbula y sus ojos eran cristalinos-

P.D: Te pedí mil veces perdón, disculpas ¿Qué más quieres que haga? –Comenzando a llorar-

Marceline: ¡No es llegar y perdonar! ¡Por Glob Bonni! ¡Era un ser viviente! –También comenzando a llorar y empuñando sus manos-

P.D: ¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! ¡¿Crees que no lloro todos los días y me maldigo?! –Gritando-

Marceline: Sabes que más, me largo –Tomando al gato en brazos y yendo a donde estaba su moto-

P.D: ¡Marceline! –Yendo tras ella- ¡Deja de huir! Tenemos que hablar de esto en algún momento –Viendo como Marceline paraba en seco y se daba vuelta para quedar cara a cara-

Marceline: ¿Huir? Huir… Para que sepas, todos esos estúpidos guardias y ese imbécil de tu sirviente de "Confianza" Te llenaron la cabeza de estupideces y les hiciste caso, te rogué, te lloré, pero te cegaste por tu estúpido enojo y mira como terminamos, terminaste destruyéndonos y destruyendo todo lo que teníamos ¿Qué más quieres de mí…? –Cerrando los ojos fuertemente para no dejar salir lágrimas, pero fue peor-

P.D: Y-Yo… Marceline perdóname por favor, me arrepiento tanto, sé que llorar y maldecirme todos los días no basta, pero te necesite todo esté tiempo a mi lado, realmente lo hice, pero huiste… -Tapándose su cara con ambas manos-

Marceline: Me echaste Bonnibel, no querías verme, me quede allí dos semanas rogándote, pero fue inútil, no me dejaron pasar ¿Sabes cuánto te odio? ¿Sabes cuánto me odio? No tenemos nada de qué hablar –Secándose las lágrimas-

P.D: Perdón… Pero no sabía que no te habían dejado pasar -Viendo como Marceline metía al gatito en la bolsa de su moto donde tenía su guitarra y había un lado justo para el gatito-

Marceline: Adiós… Eso ya no sirve de nada… -Subiéndose a la moto y arrancando-

* * *

P.D: ¿Qué pasa Finn? –Sentada en su pupitre y mirando hacia la ventana-

Finn: Has estado muy rara Princesa ¿Pasa algo? –Decía preocupado el chico-

P.D: No Finn, estoy bien –Suspirando y dándole una sonrisa forzada al chico-

Jake: Oigan déjense de hablar y presten atención al profe –Bostezando-

Finn: Tú estás durmiendo –Rodando los ojos-

Jake: Es verdad hermanito, pero ¿Supieron la última? –Sonriendo y moviendo su cola-

Finn: ¿Qué Jake? –Emocionado-

Jake: Dile a la Princesa que juntaron las clases con los de música –Levantando arriba y abajo sus cejas-

Finn: ¿En serio? ¡Genial! Lo escribiré para que el profe no se dé cuenta –Saco una hoja de su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir, luego se la dio a la Princesa-

P.D: Ufff –Suspirando y abriendo la hoja para luego leer- ¡Profesor! –Levantándose bruscamente de su asiento y poniendo ambas manos a los costados de su mesa-

Profesor: ¿Qué pasa señorita?

P.D: ¡¿Es verdad que juntaran las clases con los de música?! –Decía desesperada la Princesa-

Profesor: Así es, mañana mismo, ahora siéntese y preste atención –Volviendo a escribir en la pizarra-

P.D: Que bien… _-Pensando: Reconquistaré a Marceline, la necesito… No cometeré los mismos errores del pasado-_

* * *

Marceline: Princesa Salvaje ahora no ¿Si? –Chocando con la pared-

Marceline se encontraba en una situación no del todo agradable, desde que dejo a Bonnibel, no había tenido ninguna relación seria, además que le costó recuperarse, pero había tenido varios amoríos de noches, por así decirlo y un amorío era la Princesa Salvaje, quien ahora estaba muy obsesionada con ella, que cuando la veía la besaba, eso le molestaba a nuestra vampira, pero también le agradaba. Marceline intentaba zafarse, pero era en vano, así que la Princesa Salvaje comenzó a besarla.

Marceline: P-Princesa para… -Tomándola de los hombros y haciéndola para atrás-

P.S: ¿Qué pasa Marceline? Sé que quieres… -Levantándose la falda-

Marceline: _-Pensando: ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débiles con las mujeres…-_ Por ahora no Princesa, tengo mucha tarea y bueno tengo que cuidar a mi mascota –Mordiéndose el labio inferior y desviando su mirada-

P.S: Hace mucho no vas a fiestas y no hacemos nada –Dejando caer la falda y ahora comenzando a quitarse la blusa-

Marceline: Por favor, luego, te prometo que lo haremos, pero ahora no –Tensando la mandíbula-

P.S: Eso no puedo ser, yo quiero ahora –Abrazando a la vampira del cuello para comenzar a besarla-

Marceline nuevamente se dejó llevar por la excitación y quien no lo haría si la Princesa tenía un cuerpo esplendido. Marceline sentó a la Princesa en el piano, ya que estaban en la sala de música, y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras que la Princesa Salvaje emitía gemidos de placer, pero ambas pararon cuando sintieron la puerta abrirse.

X: ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! –Gritando-

P.S: ¿Por qué siempre llegas en el mejor momento Dulce Princesa? –Bajándose y tomando su falta fastidiada-

Marceline: H-Hola Bonni –Rascándose la nuca avergonzada-

P.D: Eres una suelta Marceline, nunca cambiarás –Decía molesta la Princesa quien miraba a la vampira con odio-

P.S: Bueno chicas, las dejo, tengo cosas importantes que hacer –Saliendo de la sala y dejando a las dos solas-

Marceline: Ella me provoco, por lo menos me resistí –Cruzándose de brazos-

P.D: ¿Vas a seguir con eso? Yo no te engañe Marceline, en las estúpidas revistas salió eso –Suspirando pesadamente-

Marceline: Claro y por eso cuando fui y me convertí en murciélago Finn y tú se estaban besando –Dijo molesta la reina vampiro mientras empuñaba sus manos-

P.D: E-Eso fue un momento de debilidad, pero lo pare, porque no amo a Finn –Acercándose peligrosamente a Marceline-

Marceline: Claro, el estúpido se acercó más y más a ti cuando yo no estuve –Dándose cuenta de la cercanía en la cual estaba la Princesa- B-Bonni, no hagas nada por favor… -Cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo la respiración de Bonnibel-

P.D: Sé que te encanta cuando hago esto, no creo que lo hayas olvidado ¿No Marcie…? –Decía en tono coqueto mientras ponía su mano en la entrepierna de la vampira y comenzaba a presionarla-

Marceline: B-Bonni, para, esto no es un juego… -Respirando pesadamente-

P.D: Nadie dice que lo es… -Comenzando a besarle el cuello-

Marceline: _-Pensando: N-No, tiene que pagar… No puedo ser tan débil con ella- _N-No –Haciendo para atrás a Bonnibel- Puedo encamarme con cualquiera, puedo ser mujeriega, pero aún me duele todo –Dijo sinceramente la vampira-

P.D: M-Marceline… -Sorprendida por aquellas palabras- _-Pensando: Realmente haz madurado…-_

Marceline: Y si esto es una prueba estúpida para que veas que no es un juego y que he madurado, porque te conozco Bonni, eres una estúpida, veo que jamás confiarás en mi… -Agachando la cabeza y saliendo de la sala-

P.D: ¡Porque tengo que ser tan estúpida! ¡Maldito reino! –Comenzando a llorar nuevamente-

* * *

_**Me dio ganas de escribir esto, espero sea de su agrado y me digan que tal, ahora que tengo licencia por estar enferma puedo escribir en todos mis otros Fic's. Espero lo disfruten y cuídense :D**_


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Intentarlo?

Cap. 2 "¿Intentarlo?".

Marceline: ¿Quién se cree que es? –Sacando al gatito de la bolsa de su moto junto con su guitarra que la puso en su hombro- Ni si quiera se porque te traje –Suspirando y entrando a su cueva- Sabes, serás mi confidente –Dejando su guitarra al lado del sillón y echándose en él, con el gato en sus brazos- Ojalas pudieras hablar –Soltando un suspiro profundo-

X: Hola

Marceline: ¿Eh? ¿Quién es? –Dejando al gato en el sillón y parándose-

X: Soy yo idiota

Marceline: ¿Quién te crees? ¿Dónde estás? –Empuñando sus manos y frunciendo el ceño-

X: Soy el gato imbécil –Lamiéndose las patas-

Marceline: ¿Q-Qué? ¿Es en serio? –Arrodillándose a la altura del gato y apoyando sus manos en el sillón-

Gato: Así es, no ves que te estoy hablando –Sacándole la lengua-

Marceline: Wow, realmente eres como yo –Observándolo detalladamente-

Gato: Hey, no me mires así, yo te diré que soy –Frunciendo el ceño-

Marceline: Esta bien, calma –Alejando su rostro y sentándose a su lado-

Gato: Bueno, soy hembra, y necesito hacerte un pregunta –Volviendo a lamerse y viendo a su alrededor-

Marceline: Dime, pero primero ¿Tienes nombre? –Levantándose para ir en busca de algo rojo-

Gato: Me llamo Jakina –Viendo como la reina vampiro pegaba una sonora carcajada- Tu nombre es más estúpido que el mío –También riendo-

Marceline: Ahhg deberías agradecerme por salvarte –Echándose en el sillón junto con un plato de manzanas y una cerveza-

Jakina: Cuando quiera, lo haré, ¿Dónde estamos? –Bostezando-

Marceline: Estamos en Ooo, en un reino lejano –Tomando un sorbo de cerveza-

Jakina: Ya veo… Veo que has sufrido mucho –Mirándola seriamente-

Marceline: -Escupió de golpe la cerveza- ¿Q-Qué? –Abriendo y cerrando los ojos rápidamente-

Jakina: Tú y la Dulce Princesa tuvieron una hermosa relación en el pasado, pero gracias a los celos de la Dulce Princesa y también a sus súbditos que abortaron a tu hijo –Sonriendo maliciosamente-

Marceline: ¡CÁLLATE! ¡TE PROHIBO HABLAR DE ESTO! –Levantándose y gritando alteradamente-

Jakina: E-Esta bien –Asustada y mirándola con asombro-

Marceline: Me voy a la cama, si quieres puedes largarte, no tengo ganas de hablar –Dejando todas las cosas allí y subiendo a su habitación-

Jakina: Aun le afecta el tema… -Mirando por donde se fue la vampira-

* * *

Mentita: Dulce Princesa, por favor olvide a Marceline, ella no le hace bien –Decía desesperado el mayor domo-

P.D: Mentita, escúchame bien, tú junto con mis padres, me han hecho la vida miserable ¿Qué quieren de mí? –Levantándose de la cama y frunciendo el ceño-

Mentita: Que sea feliz, pero no con esa abominación, además dos chicas no pueden amarse, nuestra religión lo prohíbe ¿No puede entender eso? –Pasando su mano por su cara-

P.D: ¡Deja de decirme eso! ¡Yo puedo cambiar las leyes cuando quiera! –Gritando fuertemente-

Mentita: ¡No! ¡No lo hará! –Abriendo la puerta para irse y cerrándola de un portazo-

P.D: ¿Por qué mis padres siempre lo mandan a él a regañarme…? Me hacen daño y ya estoy mal, te necesito Marceline… -Echándose a su cama a llorar-

* * *

_Marceline: No por favor, majestades no me hagan esto, no me alejen de ella ¡LA AMO! –Gritando desesperada y tratando de pasar a los guardias-_

_Reina: ¡Es una abominación! ¡Dos mujeres no pueden amarse! –Alzando la voz- _

_Rey: Nuestra hija cometió un grave error en crear ese experimento, ese bebe que lleva en su vientre es un pecado para nosotros, así que morirá, si solo hubiera sido de un chico estaría bien, pero además es de un quiltro como tú –Decía calmadamente el anciano- _

_Marceline: ¡NO! ¡Juro que me iré, pero no le hagan daño a mi hija! ¡Ni a Bonni! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya cumplirá nueve meses! ¡POR FAVOR! –Arrodillándose ante ellos y comenzando a llorar-_

_Reina: Veo que los demonios tienen sentimientos –Sorprendida, pero con aquella sonrisa sínica que la caracterizaba- _

_Rey: Guardias azótenla y luego que cumpla 50 días en la cárcel, no quiero ver a tu padre con sus demonios aquí, porque créeme que morirás –Dándole señales a los guardias para que se la llevaran- _

_Marceline: ¡Pagaran por esto! ¡Glob los matará! ¡Y los condenara! –Gritando esto último, pero recibió un puñetazo en el estómago del guardia- ¡AHHH!_

_Marceline fue llevada al subterráneo para que nadie oyera su masacre, la azotarían, y luego la dejarían en la cárcel, pero no la matarían. Los guardias comenzaron a golpearla primero, luego la dejaron casi inconsciente y la amarraron a un tronco grueso donde sería azotada._

_Guardia 1: Ahora veras maldita abominación –Tomando el látigo que rasgaba la piel-_

_Los guardias comenzaron a golpear a Marceline con diferentes látigos, Marceline gritaba fuertemente, sentía como su piel se abría, como su ropa se rasgaba, el dolor crecía, sentía como la sangre tibia recorría su espalda y sus piernas, solamente tenía una imagen en su mente, a Bonnibel con su panza de embarazada, eso la hacía sonreír y olvidar el dolor por segundos._

_Marceline: A-Algún d-día… Los m-mataré –Decía jadeando y cerrando los ojos con fuerza- _

_Guardia 2: Jamás podrás matarnos –Inyectando el látigo en la espalda y sacándolo con todas sus fuerzas-_

Un solo grito se escuchó en toda la habitación y vio que era todo un sueño, pero aquel dolor, aquel rencor, aún estaban intactos, además de los recuerdos que eran proyectados en su cabeza perfectamente, realmente ¿Cómo podría olvidar todo aquello? Cada vez que se duchaba podía sentir aquellas cicatrices en su espalda y podía ver las de sus piernas, su cuerpo estaba marcado por aquel acontecimiento, ya nada podía hacer, solo vivir con los recuerdos de aquel despiadado día.

Marceline: Algún día me vengaré… Bonni… Te Amo… -Sentándose en la cama y abrazando sus rodillas para luego comenzar a llorar-

X: Ella también lo hace…

Marceline: ¿Eres tu Jakina? –Intentando visualizarla-

Jakina: Así es –Convirtiéndose en gato nuevamente gracias a la obscuridad que era presenta en la habitación-

Marceline: ¿Cómo sabes todo lo que he vivido…? –Agachando su cabeza con un semblante triste-

Jakina: _-Pensando: Quisiera decirte la verdad, pero no puedo- _Puedo ver el pasado de las personas, tan solo por ver sus ojos –Acercándose para luego dar un pequeño salto hacia la cama y echarse-

Marceline: Ya veo… Te parezco patética ¿No? –Sonriendo lamentablemente-

Jakina: No… Me pareces realmente fuerte, pero ¿Qué le dirías a tu hija? No quiero que te molestes –Mirándola atentamente-

Marceline: Sabes… Extraño que mi niñita me golpee mi oreja cuando la ponía en la panza de Bonni –Levantando su cabeza para ver por la ventana la luna, la cual estaba llena- Le diría que me perdonará por no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte y no salvarla, que la amo, aunque no esté aquí, que hay un vació en mi corazón demasiado grande por ella, han pasado 6 años desde aquel momento… Pero aunque suene tonto presiento que está viva, sé que no es así, pero me gusta pensarlo así… Mi hermosa Daline, esta con Glob ahora… -Sonriendo mientras las saladas y cálidas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro-

Jakina: -Sintió una calidez en su corazón, pero debía controlarse- Ella diría lo mismo, realmente tenía una mamá la cual hubiera dado todo por ella… -Sonriendo para sus adentros-

Marceline: Si… Todo, daría todo por verla crecer, por haberla visto caminar, por haberla oído decir mamá… -Secándose sus lágrimas-

Jakina: Es mejor que duermas… -Echándose a los pies de la cama y cerrando sus ojos-

Marceline: Si… -Echándose para atrás y cerrando los ojos-

* * *

Ya era otro día, comenzar de nuevo otro aburrido y largo día, eso para la Dulce Princesa era horrible, ya que tenía que comer con sus padres, pero no lo haría, ya que se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, necesitaba salir a donde se sentía libre y en donde había comenzado toda aquella historia de amor. Rápidamente la Dulce Princesa tomo unas cosas para llevar a comer y burlo a todos los guardias, con tantas escapadas con Marceline, se le había vuelto demasiado fácil burlar a esos tontos.

P.D: Son unos idiotas –Riendo- Aun los odio –Sacando una manzana de su mochila- Realmente todo esto me aburre, solo quiero salir de la estúpida universidad y largarme de esta estúpida tierra de Ooo –Mordiendo la manzana-

La Dulce Princesa estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y de cómo se iría luego de terminar la universidad, no soportaba a sus padres, no soportaba estar en aquel castillo, ni mucho menos en aquel reino, los recuerdos aun le dolían, sabía que había sido inmadura, ni si quiera hizo algo para impedir las cosas, se echaba toda la culpa, había perdido a Marceline y al fruto de ellas, su hermosa y deseada hija, eso era lo que más le dolía, todo por su culpa, si ella hubiera escapado cuando se lo propuso Marceline, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por sus celos, realmente era una estúpida.

La Dulce Princesa había llegado al bosque en el cual había conocido a la vampira, tan solo con verlo le traía hermosos recuerdos, se habían conocido de pequeñas, pero luego volvieron a reencontrarse, cosas del destino, luego comenzaron a juntarse y a conocerse mejor, pero allí fue en donde se enamoraron, no sabían cómo había pasado, pero paso. Bonnibel se adentró en el bosque para encontrar el lago, ese bosque estaba lleno de manzanas y frutillas, las favoritas de Marceline, solo en eso pesaba Bonnibel con una sonrisa melancólica, pero cuando llego al lado, allí estaba una melodía que la envolvía completamente, allí estaba el amor de su vida, cantando una vez más la canción de ellas dos, sentada a la orilla del lago.

_**Cuando tú estás conmigo es cuando yo digo**_

_**Que valió la pena todo, todo lo que yo he sufrido**_

_**No sé si es un sueño aun o es una realidad**_

_**Pero cuando estoy contigo es cuando digo**_

_**Que este amor que siento es porque tú lo has merecido**_

_**Con decirte amor que otra vez he amanecido**_

_**Llorando de felicidad**_

_**A tu lado yo siento que estoy viviendo**_

_**Nada es como ayer…**_

Marceline no continuó ya que siento un ruido detrás de ella, dejo su guitarra a un lado para secar rápidamente sus lágrimas y se levantó bruscamente para luego darse vuelta y ver a quien quería más que a su propia vida, verla la dolía, realmente cuando la veía, era como que si todas aquellas cicatrices se abrieran nuevamente y sintiera el dolor, aun no estaba lista, a pesar de los años que pasaran, quizás jamás estaría lista para perdonarla verdaderamente.

P.D: Hola… -Embozando una tímida sonrisa-

Marceline: Hola… -Dándole la espalda y sentándose nuevamente-

P.D: ¿C-Como estas? –Acercándose y sentándose a su lado nerviosamente-

Marceline: _-Pensando: Aun se pone nerviosa, y yo también, las cosas jamás cambiarán ¿Verdad?- _Bien ¿Tú? –Sonriendo y tomando su guitarra-

P.D: Mal, estoy horrible –Abrazando sus rodillas y agachando su mirada-

Marceline: Que sincera –Con su tono sarcástico que la caracterizaba-

P.D: Te conozco Marceline, tú también lo estas –Suspirando-

Marceline: Así es… También estoy horrible –Dejando nuevamente la guitarra a un lado y agachando la cabeza-

P.D: ¿Qué nos pasó…? –Levantando su mirada y encontrándose a esos ojos rojos profundos-

Marceline: Realmente no lo sé, pero cada vez que te veo, siento dolor mezclado con ira… -Viendo como el semblante de la Princesa entristecía- Pero… Te Amo… -Sonriendo como la primera vez que la vio-

P.D: M-Marceline… -Sorprendida al ver aquella sonrisa y a ver oído esas palabras- ¿E-Es en serio…? –Preguntando temerosa-

Marceline: Si… Realmente en serio, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, no te mentiré, me desquite acostándome con miles de chicas el primer año que no teníamos nada, pero fueron estupideces, era inmadura, no sé si podré volver amar, porque mi corazón está ocupado por ti… -Suspirando profundamente-

P.D: D-Déjame demostrarte que también Te Amo, dame una segunda oportunidad por favor, te necesito Marceline, no sabes cuanta falta me haces… -Comenzando a llorar-

Marceline: Yo… -Se le partía el corazón verla llorar- Quiero hacerlo, pero las heridas, los recuerdos, todo aquello no me deja amarte como solía hacerlo… -Tensando su mandíbula-

P.D: Yo estoy dispuesta hacerte olvidar todas esas cosas, pero déjame intentarlo Marceline, podemos volver a estar juntas, pero poco a poco –Acercándose a la vampira para darle un cálido abrazo, mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas-

Marceline: Esta bien… -Abrazándola fuertemente-

P.D: ¿E-Escuche bien…? –Dejando de abrazarla para mirarla a la cara-

Marceline: Si Bonnibel –Dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora para luego secarle las lágrimas-

P.D: Pero ayer ni si quiera me querías ver… -Refregándose los ojos-

Marceline: Pero me di cuenta, que todos necesitamos segundas oportunidades… -Perdiéndose una vez más en aquellos ojos azules, para luego perder la noción del tiempo besando aquellos labios que aun sabían dulces, como siempre-

* * *

_**Hola, aquí yo reportándome en todas mis historias ¿Qué les parece? *-* Perdón por no actualizar más rápido, pero el liceo uff, bueno, cuídense, espero sus Reviews, para ver que hice algo bueno por ustedes XDD**_

_**D.R: Los personajes no son míos y bla bla bla...**_


End file.
